Spark
/animation }} Lightning is a fickle servant. However, skilled casters have learned to harness this frenetic element to devastating effect. With a single incantation, two pulsing strands of electric energy appear, and begin to move erratically around the battlefield. Whenever one contacts an enemy, it discharges, dealing tremendous damage and frequently causing paralysis. Launches unpredictable sparks that move randomly until they hit an enemy. Skill Functions and Interactions Duration: Spark duration determines how long spark projectiles will persist, and is increased by both skill duration passives and support. Ricochets: Spark projectiles will bounce off of terrain obstructions and edges for as long as they persist. If a spark projectile strikes a mob, it will be absorbed unless it has a chance to pierce. Spell Totem + Fork: The spell totem will cast spark with reduced damage and cast speed. Though if a spark hits a enemy it will cause 2 new sparks will be sent out. (-70% damage at the start) Gem Leveling |- ! 1 | 1 || || 5 || 1–7 || 70 |- ! 2 | 2 || || 6 || 1–9 || 308 |- ! 3 | 4 || 16 || 7 || 1–12 || 2,560 |- ! 4 | 8 || 25 || 8 || 1–17 || 8,813 |- ! 5 | 12 || 33 || 9 || 1–24 || 22,895 |- ! 6 | 16 || 41 || 11 || 2–33 || 68,427 |- ! 7 | 21 || 52 || 13 || 2–47 || 150,439 |- ! 8 | 26 || 62 || 15 || 3–65 || 581,328 |- ! 9 | 32 || 75 || 17 || 5–93 || 566,989 |- ! 10 | 38 || 88 || 20 || 7–131 || 1,143,783 |- ! 11 | 42 || 96 || 21 || 9–163 || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 23 || 11–202 || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 24 || 12–236 || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 25 || 14–275 || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 26 || 17–320 || 9,936,267 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 27 || 20–371 || 21,346,397 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 27 || 23–429 || 50,694,186 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 28 || 26–496 || 90,050,815 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 28 || 29–546 || 147,034,823 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 29 || 32–600 || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.10.0 || * Once a Spark has bounced, it'll only be able to pierce the same target again if it has been more than one second since the last time. |- | align=center|0.9.11i || * Fixed the randomness when used with Traps. |- | align=center|0.9.7 || * Improved the effects. * Spark now fires three sparks by default. |- | align=center|0.9.6 || *Changed Spark to cast four sparks by default, but it is affected less by additional damage from support gems. |- | align=center|0.9.5g || * Fixed Spark not being affected by Increased Duration. |- | align=center|0.9.4c || * Set the default critical strike chance of Spark (5.5%), |- | align=center|0.9.3e || * Reduced damage by 10%. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * Spark now defaults to casting two sparks (with reduced damage). This makes it have less variance in outdoors areas. |- | align=center|0.9.1 || * Increased damage. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Lightning skills Category:Projectile skills Category:Spells Category:Duration skills